


Why you?

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Pining, Romantic Tension, Slow To Update, Tension, Unfinished, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John wants Arthur, he wants him so bad. He knows he has a wife, a child, but his heart remains anchored deep within the desires for one man and one man only. And unfortunately for the two of them, he can’t unhinge it.





	Why you?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently unfinished, though I will update when I can. I’m currently writing a book, so if they’re slow I apologise. I value my work above that of my fan content, though that does not mean I don’t feel guilty for not posting in a while. I want to carry on creating, but school work and progress are prioritised for me. I hope you enjoy what’s currently written, again I’ll write more when I can. Love yall.

John’s nails dug hard into his palm, pricking skin, threats of breaking. He released, pressure uncurling in his fingers. Instead, now, he bit down on his lip. It stung, but not as harshly as the tears welling beneath his irises. A groan rumbled from his chest, riled from the sight before him. Arthur was learnt against Dutch, songs of laughter coming in choruses from his lips. Dutch sang along with him, almost toppling over, though Arthur anchored him well. Their heads pressed together, as they stood side by side, remnants of laughter in forms of smiles. John could throw up, he thought, and he spluttered. Tears dripped, and John grated his sleeve across his cheeks. Why did it matter so much to him, why did it claw so viscously at his heart? Each heartstring could snap, within a matter of seconds, if it weren’t for his repent against the pain. He should be happy, John should be happy. He had Abigail, and Jack, though it never felt...fulfilling. 

John perhaps, was in denial, as he had been from day one. Ever since he stumbled into Arthur’s life, having such a presence grace him, it was difficult to let go of certain feelings. It almost especially now, at this very moment, that those feelings weighed heavier than ever. With age, Arthur had grown more warm, at that warmth was a cloak that entrapped the shivers of John’s life. It sounds cheesy, but it’s the truth, no matter how hard John could repress it. With that, came the regretful sensation of hatred toward Dutch. Dutch stole from him. From his perspective, he’d been robbed, and that was unforgivable. Ironic, coming from a man who did such for a living. 

Arthur acknowledged the looming presence, and gave concern to the sniffles ghosting his ears. John’s heart thudded hard and brash in his chest, he could almost feel his rib cage shuddering. Arthur broke free from Dutch, leaving bewilderment behind. “John? What’s going on?” He asked. John, not shying from the usual tones, bitterly replied. “Nothing, Arthur.” Snappy, quick, enough. Arthur threw up his hands, an automatic response and visible representation of his reactions. “Calm down, was only askin’ a question.” John peered at Arthur down his nose, sheer resentment glossing his pupils. Arthur continued, nonetheless, further pressing his concern. “Surely somethin’ is wrong, your eyes are all red n tear stained.” John scoffed, “Give it up, Morgan, I’m fine.” Though his voice cracked at the last syllable. 

His hands retracted into fists, almost balling his emotions. He was holding back.

“You really want to know...?” John asked, underlying hesitation. Arthur couldn’t say he necessarily wanted to, but if it eased the tension and satiated the curiosity then, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s incredibly short, but I suppose that’s what you get with unfinished pieces. Nonetheless, feel free to leave feedback (it’s appreciated). Laters, for now.


End file.
